


From the Bottom to the Top: a Gay Sex Guide Never Written by Sam Winchester

by LeandraLocke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Sam Winchester being done with Destiel's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeandraLocke/pseuds/LeandraLocke
Summary: "Sam, is there an alternative meaning to the word 'bottom', other than being at the lower end or as a synonym for backside?"Sam was used to Cas entering the room and starting a conversation without preface; he’d been the addressee of many such questions. Whenever these inquiries were of a purely personal nature instead of being about a case - which they had very few of these days - Sam had also learned to become wary because, often, those topics could get awkward.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 138





	From the Bottom to the Top: a Gay Sex Guide Never Written by Sam Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this little mildly crack-ish ficlet came through a conversation I had with a couple of other hellers, and since I'm a sucker for exasperated Sam, having to deal with Cas and Dean's BS, I decided to write it. Hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Beta-read by my lovely beta Zophie.

"Sam, is there an alternative meaning to the word 'bottom', other than being at the lower end or as a synonym for backside?" 

Sam was used to Cas entering the room and starting a conversation without preface; he’d been the addressee of many such questions. Whenever these inquiries were of a purely personal nature instead of being about a case - which they had very few of these days - Sam had also learned to become wary because, often, those topics could get awkward. He had a feeling this time was going to be no different. 

“Uhh... it can have multiple meanings,” he said, watching the angel-turned-human, now boyfriend of Dean, sit down at the library table opposite him. Reluctantly, he added, “A little context?" 

Cas looked at him briefly before he let his gaze trail off, a hint of concern and confusion visible on his features. "Your brother said he might be a bottom. I interpreted it as an attempt to tone down his profanity and-- Sam, are you alright?" 

But Sam was not alright. In fact, he was coughing violently, having made the big mistake of taking another sip of coffee as Cas had started to speak. He spluttered, slapped his upper chest, and tried to suppress the coughing reflex long enough to take another sip and rinse it down. 

“Sam?”

“I’m fine,” he wheezed, though having passed out from a coughing fit almost looked like the preferable scenario to the conversation he was now facing. “I… uh-- Yeah, he didn’t mean that as a synonym for ass,” he just got out, watching the confusion forming deep furrows on Cas’ forehead. 

“Then what did he mean by it? He seemed upset when I told him he wasn’t.” 

Sam let out an awkward, helpless little chuckle before his hand, more automatically than consciously, went up to pinch the bridge of his nose. There were things about his brother’s sex life he didn’t need to know in detail. 

“Uhhh… In a relationship between two men,” he started, trying to make it as factual as he could, “top and bottom refers to who of the two…” He made a waving motion with his hand, studying Cas’ face and hoping to see an expression of understanding. All he saw were those brows going up quizzically, head slightly tilted, and no sign of recognition to be found. “Well, uh… it refers to who’s the-- uhm-- the giver and the taker.” 

“I’d like to think we both give and take in equal measures, as one should in a mutually loving relationship,” Cas replied.

Sam really wished he could be somewhere else. Maybe someone could call him, needing his help with a monster or some other creature, which would be easier to handle than this conversation, but no matter how hard he stared at his phone, willing it to ring, it didn’t happen. 

“Uh, it’s not about… that. But about,” he cleared his throat awkwardly, “sex.” 

And finally, it seemed to click as Cas’ eyes widened, his mouth forming a tiny ‘o’, and he leaned back in his chair. Then, however, his brow furrowed again. “I’m still not sure I fully understand.” 

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose again and suppressed a frustrated groan. “It means who’s at the receiving end and who does the…” 

Cas moved his head forward a little, brows going up again, actually prompting Sam to finish that sentence.

“Penetration.” 

“Penetration?” 

“Yes.” 

“With the pe--”

“Yes,” Sam quickly cut him off, and Cas finally caught the hint. He must have seen Sam turning as bright red as a tomato. Which he was sure he was. 

“I still don’t fully understand why these particular words are used to describe the roles in intercourse. I mean, they feel very imprecise. There are multiple positions that would allow for the ‘bottom’ to be on top and--” 

“Cas,” Sam interrupted him again, seriously not wanting _those_ mental images in his head now, “I have no idea who came up with those words and why. They’re just words people use.”

“Right,” Cas nodded and smiled a little, again gazing into space until the smile turned positively dreamy. There was the faintest hint of pink on his cheeks, too. 

“Now I understand why he also seemed upset when he asked me how I’d feel about topping. We haven’t exactly reached that point in our intimacy yet. I thought he was referring to frosting or cream on the pie we were eating, so I said I’d prefer it as it was.” 

“Jesus Christ,” Sam just mumbled to himself, not wanting to imagine what points they had or had not reached until then, and also not believing what a couple of idiots his brother and Cas were. Even now, after finally having gotten their shit together and starting to date, they still couldn’t manage to communicate properly. He so wasn’t ready to be their relationship counselor for the rest of their stupid lives. 

“This topic is uncomfortable to you, I can tell,” Cas said, and Sam just so refrained from saying ‘well, duh!’. “But thank you. You have cleared a lot up for me.” 

Sam gave him a thin smile instead of a ‘you’re welcome’ and watched Cas get up from his chair. 

“Piece of advice, though,” he said before Cas could leave. He tried to keep his tone free from any exasperation. “Next time, try to just ask him. There’s no shame in misunderstanding things. So… you know. Open communication is key.” 

Just as Cas nodded and smiled at him gratefully, Sam decided to add, “If you have any other questions… you know, on the particulars... there are books for that. And webpages.” 

“That does sound helpful,” Cas replied with another smile, “thank you, Sam. I will follow your advice.” 

“Good,” Sam said, trying not to feel utterly self-serving about it. In the end, he _was_ glad his brother was finally happy. 

He almost reconsidered the sentiment the very next morning. Dean came into the kitchen, walking a little more bow-legged than usual, and hid the minuscule wince as he sat down behind a wide, shit-eating grin. “Must’ve pulled a muscle.” 

Sam decided just not to ask. 


End file.
